Skylar
Skylar Shade Alonso Calypso Facilier is the Son of Ursula and Dr. Facilier. He is the husband of Justin Hook. He is a Sea Warlock. He is the captain of The Shadow Crew. grandson of Poseidon and Mama Odie. He is friends with Silena Tremaine, Oogie Boogie Jr. rival of his brother and sister Urchin and Uzma. The older brother of Urnos. The twin brother of Urza and Sora. He is the half-brother of Desmond Facilier, Freddie Facilier, Fred Facilier, Celia Facilier, Desdemona Facilier, Maley, Jayden, Marie Facilier-De Vil. Powers and Abilities As the son of Ursula and Dr. Facilier, he inherited his parents' abilities and powers. * Magic - Like his Mother, Skylar is able to manipulate magic at his will. also he can summon his spotted Hyenas and Moray Eels and Phoenixes Out of Nowhere. He has Sea, Dark, Light Magic. * Transformation - ' He had three forms like a his Cecaelia form, Sea Dragon form, Shadow Demon Wolf form. * [[Siren Song|'Siren Song]]' '- He the Ability to Song the Siren Song. Skylar's siren song is Deadly to People except his Pirate Crew. It can Work on The Isle of the Lost or in Auradon. ** Counter-Siren Song '- Skylar can reverse the Siren song on People. * '''Hydrokinesis '- Skylar have to manipulate and control at his will. Due Him being related to Poseidon the Sea God. He control the water around the Isle. * '''Different kind of Kinesis - Skylar Can Manipulate any things around him or Peoples. * French Language - Skylar can Speak French and understand It. * Immortality '- Since Skylar is Descendant of Poseidon, due to him being a Cecaelia, he had a longer lifespan. * '''Voodoo Magic '- Since Skylar is Dr. Facilier's Son and Mama Odie's Grandson, Skylar inherits His Father and Grandmother Voodoo Magic ** '''Shadow Manipulation - Skylar can manipulate Shadow around him at will, He can place a spell on other People's Shadow too. * Transportation - He can teleport everywhere and it can still work even in the Barrier around the Isle of the Lost * Shapeshifting Abilities - Skylar can Shape Shift into Different kinds of Animals or Peoples, When Skylar's Trident necklace went to the Depths of The Sea and He transform into a fish to get it. * True Love's Kiss '''- Skylar can use true love kiss to break the spell or Curse. he kiss Justin on the lips to break the curse place. * '''Super Strength - He can easily lift up a grown man and throw them cross the room, like he did to Justin, and he can easily carry three people on him. Weakness * Unknown Spell - a spell can stop Skylar only temporary, it was cast by Evie and Mal together. Likes Justin Hook, Uma and His Siblings Cares about Him,The Sea, Pranks, Magic, Sweets and Candy, Gemstones and Other Shiny Things, Justin Flirting with Him, Likes Called Zevon a Drama Queen and see him getting mad, Him and Desmond Facilier pranking other people at Auradon Prep or Dragon Hall, Taunting Zevon, Tauting his Brother and Sister Urchin, Uzma (Sometimes), Fashion, trying to convince Urchin and Uzma to turn good Dislike Ursula's nagging, Auradon's Soap Opera, Girls Flirting with Justin Hook, Being Abandoned by his Siblings, being called Fishy, Holly Hook teased him about Justin Hook Possessions Magic Seashell Necklace, Pirate Tricon Hat, Shape Shift Sword, Magic Trident Necklace, The Lost Darkness, A Wedding Ring, his journal Trivia * He and Justin are married to each other. * Him and Urchin has a Older Brother/Younger Brother rivalry because they try to see who Their Mother Ursula's Favorite or Who is the Baddest of The Isle of the Lost. * He related to Poseidon * He also Related to Mama Odie * According to Poseidon, That Skylar was one of his favorite grandchildren. * According to Justin, Skylar can tell when Someone lies or Telling the Truth by looking at their eyes twitching and Looking at their chest breathing. * Skylar has 8 Pets (2 Hyenas, 2 Moray Eels, 2 Phoenixes and 2 Hellhounds), he only known VKs to have more pets. * Skylar can feel Guilty From his Mistakes in the Past and makes up to Peoples. * He understand his Mistakes in the Past. * In the Future, He and Justin Hook has a 4 Daughters and 4 Son Together. ** Aquamarine Hook and Her Youngest Siblings Percy, Connor, Hannah, Andi, Stiles, Elizabeth, Max Hook are See With Adult Version of Skylar and Justin Hook, and With Their Godmother Silena Tremaine. ** According to Adult Skylar, That he has a rare ability to get pregnant with a child * Skylar and His Husband Justin Hook Called Their Daughter Aquamarine (Aqua) * His Full Name was revealed by his actor Oren Ferris (Artemis Ferris), it's is Skylar Shade Alonso Calypso Facilier. * Skylar cast a spell on his Shadow to alert Him when someone is going to Prank or Threatened him. * His Pirate Crew are called The Shadow Crew. * he has Numerous Brothers and Sisters. * Skylar got his hellhounds Flame and Fire from his Uncle Hades and His Aunt Persephone and his cousin Hedric, for his 9th Birthday. * Skylar has a fish-smelling Aura. Around him and He hated being called Fishy by Everyone. * His siblings Urnos, Urchin, Sea Warlocks, Sea Witches, Uma, Sophia, Desmond Facilier, Fred Facilier, Freddie Facilier, Harriet Hook, CJ Hook, Ashley Hook, Holly Hook, Sally Hook, Uzma are the Aunts and Uncles of Skylar's and Justin's children Aquamarine Hook, Hannah Hook, Andi Hook, Elizabeth Hook, Percy Hook, Connor Hook, Stiles Hook, Max Hook. *He is very Protective of his younger brother Urnos. *Him and His older Sister Uzma and their Crews(The Shadow Crew, The Wrath Crew) are Frenemies. *He, Urza and Sora are Triplets. *According to Him, that Urnos is a very sweet and kind, funny and always helping people. That why Skylar is very protective of Urnos. *He and the customers usually get in to a heated argument. Skylar's Eldest Sister Sophia and Lucas Wolf, Mason Mim, Duncan has to stop Skylar from killing or yelling at the Customers *He dislike Auradon's Soap Opera *According to Skylar, that due to him being Ariel's cousin and Poseidon's grandson, King Triton's nephew, that make him royalty **He is a heir to King Triton's Throne **Ariel said "due to Skylar being an male heir, that he will be King of Seaside and Atlantica in the future when he graduated Auradon Prep". Residence * Auradon (Currently) * Isle of the Lost (Formerly) History He is one of the children of Ursula and Dr. Facilier. Nicknames and Alias Ocean King (Himself, Justin Hook), Little Brother (His Siblings and Uma), The Sea Warlock (Himself, Justin Hook, Desmond Facilier, Garnet), Sky (Justin Hook, Silena Tremaine, Yzzy, Quinn), My Siren (Justin Hook), Little Cousin (Hayley, Some of his Cousins), My Little Guppy (Ursula) Shade (His Father Dr. Facilier), Calypso (Everyone on the Isle of the Lost), Baby Brother (Sophia, Lana, all the Sea Warlocks and The Sea Witches), Fishy (Urchin, Carly de vil, Henry), The Chimera (Fused with Desmond Facilier), My Twin Younger Brother (Urza), Big Brother (Urnos) Skylar and His Pets He own 8 pets Roles in Descendants and Other Movies * Descendants 1 (Cameo) * Descendants 2 (Mentioned by Uma and Ursula, Mal, Evie) * Descendants Wicked World Season 3 (Cameo) * Descendants 3 (Appearance, Main Villain with Scarlet) * Descendants 4 (Appearance, Main Villain with Hemon) * Descendants 5 (Appearance, later reformed as a Hero with The Shadow Crew and Scarlet) * Descendants 6 (Appearance, Return as a Villain along with The Shadow Crew under a Curse) * Descendants 7 (Appearance, Return as a Villain along with The Shadow Crew under a Curse still) * Descendants 8 (Appearance, Main Villain along with The Shadow Crew Still under the Curse) * Descendants 9 (Appearance, later return as a Hero along with The Shadow Crew) * Descendants 10 (Appearance, later return with Justin Hook) * The Vampire Dairies/The Originals and Descendants Crossover '''(The Main Hero, appear with Klaus and his daughter Hannah Mikaelson) * '''Once Upon a Time and Descendants Crossover (with the other villain kids and their parents' counterparts) Appearance Skylar is a brown-skinned slender boy with a blue white-black hair, he has a pirate captain's hat on his head. He also wear a navy blue leather jacket with his symbol a Trident and sword cross seashell on his back. He wear a navy blue leather pants and turquoise shirt. Songs Groups: * We are Family (With The Shadow Crew, Uma, Justin Hook) * Good is the New Bad (Reprise) (with Mal, Evie, Freddie Facilier, Dizzy Tremaine) * You and Me (With The 4 Core, and All the AKs, The Shadow Crew) * Sea Magic (with Sophia and Sora) Duets: * A Thousand Years (With Justin Hook) * True Love (With Justin Hook) * See You Again (with Desmond Facilier) *Space Between (Their Version) (With Urnos) Solos: * Poor Unfortunate Souls * If Only (His Version) * Genie in A Bottle (His Version) * Siren Song * The Night is Young (His Version) * The Words * Human * Head Above Water * I'm with You * When You're Gone * Wish You Were HereCategory:Villain Kids Category:Sea Warlocks Category:Sons Category:Reformed Category:Pets Owners Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Voodoo Users Category:Pirates Category:Sorcerer Category:Parents Category:The Shadow Crew Members Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:LGBT Characters Category:Descendant of Poseidon Category:Sea Magic Users Category:Cecaelias Category:Hook Family